The Big fight
by Blossom-flower92
Summary: It's about Inuyasha & Kagome, they get into a fight..again. R&R & you'll know what happens. There's a lemon,U've been warned. This is my 2nd ff
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Fight.**

_Hey guys this is my 2nd ff about Inuyasha & Kagome, of course._

"" _talking_

'' _thinking_

_Hope u like it__ R&R_

**Stranded**

It was a normal day for the group. They were staying at the village. They were taking a break from hunting the shard and Naraku. It was a beautiful day and the Inu-group were outside of Kaede's hut enjoying the day.

Well at least till they heard the bickering between their friends. They were fighting… AGAIN

"But Inuyasha I need to go to my time just for today at least."

"No, stop it Kagome. I already told you, you ain't going"

Miroku, Sango u Shippo were looking at them. They knew what will happen, in the end Kagome will have her way, one way or another.

She was getting angry and frustrated with the baka. 'Why can't he understand that I need to see my family once in a while' she thought. She was trying to ask him nicely but he had firmly said **NO **before she could reason with him.

"Inuyasha please I need to see my family. It's been a long time till I've seen them"

He shook his head and replied with a little anger in his voice "No you can't go. You don't have my permission to go and that's it" 'Why can't you understand Kagome that I don't want you to leave me.'

Oh yeah, now she was getting very angry 'How dare he!' "How dare you! You asshole" she replied with anger and hurt "I don't need no permission from you, I'm no one's property, jerk" She huffed and began walking towards the forest where the well was.

Inuyasha was getting frustrated, he jumped in front of her grabbed her arm and said "I said **NO** we have shards to find" 'Ok that was a pathetic excuse but still true' he thought.

She glared at him "Let go of my arm" when he didn't she pulled away "Sit Inuyasha" He fell hard face first on the grass. 'Hi friend!' he thought sarcastic. And she began walking towards the well again though they were still near their friends that were listening to their fight.

The Inu-group just shocked their heads 'He'll never learn' they thought. "This is one interesting and tension fight, don't you think Sango?"

Sango looked at him then at their friends then back at him again "Yes it's gonna be one big fight, I wonder when…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence.

Inuyasha had gotten up really angry now after some struggling with the damn necklace force. "Fine bitch go, kikyo wouldn't leave to her home just like you o, she would continue finding the shards." 'Oh shit now she'll sit me till my back hurt real bad'

Everyone stopped at what they were doing at least the group and looked at him in shock. They knew this one will hurt her bad, that it will stink. Kagome stopped walking and turned to Inuyasha with cold hatred hurt eyes "Well then go find your precious dead kikyo and find the shard with her, I'm leaving"

Inuyasha was still even the group had kept their breathe, they were quite shocked at how Kagome had looked at him.

She stopped walking and without turning around she said "And have a happy fucking life with a rotting dead bitch" and left.

Inuyasha didn't move for awhile, he just stood there looking at where Kagome was. Kaede left in the middle of the argument, the group didn't even noticed her. Shippo had begun crying when he understood what Kagome said and was now in a shaking Sango. Sango had tears flowing down her face and Miroku was with a half open mouth shocked.

Inuyasha bent down his head in shame and when he looked down at the ground he found Kagome's mp3. She had shown him how to use it once. He bent down grabbed the mp3 and went sulking on the Goshinboku. Inuyasha pushed the on button then the play and a song began

_You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark  
Alone waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show_

_If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to sea  
I wanna be with you  
If you wanna be with me  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
I don't want to be  
Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded  
So baby come back to me Stranded  
So baby come back to me Stranded_

Kagome when she arrived went straight to her room and began crying. After some few minutes her mother entered and began soothing her daughter, when her daughter could speak again she looked at her mother

"Mom what am I gonna do? I can't take it anymore, he keeps hurting me" she hiccupped.

_I can only take so much  
These tears are turning me to rust  
I know you're waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show_

Her mother had been running her finger through her hair while she was in her lap "You could give him another chance again or try to forget about him, dear. But I know that the latter is difficult for you, maybe you just have to give him some time, eh honey."

_If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to sea  
I wanna be with you  
If you wanna be with me  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
I don't wanna be  
(Stranded)It's coming over you  
(Stranded)It's coming over me  
(Stranded)It's coming over you  
(Stranded)Yeah yeah yeah_

Kagome looked at her, smiled and nodded. Her mother got up, smiled at her and left. Kagome went and switched on the radio then went back to her bed and fell on her back with a hand on her forehead and looking at the ceiling. The song came from the radio and she listened

_I miss you  
I need you  
Without you  
I'm stranded  
I love you  
So come back  
I'm not afraid to show_

'Inuyasha, it's true what the song said I miss him, I love him so much. What am I gonna do with you, Inuyasha?' she thought.

_Crashing like a tidal wave  
Drags me out to sea  
I wanna be with you  
You wanna be with me  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
I don't wanna  
Stranded  
It's coming over you Stranded  
It's coming over me Stranded  
It's coming over you Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded_

'Kagome please come back I need you, this song speaks my feelings for you in a way' Inuyasha thought still sulking on the Goshinboku.

_So baby come back to me Stranded  
So baby come back to me Stranded_

(Stranded)Coming over you  
(Stranded)Coming over you  
(Stranded)Coming over me  
(Stranded0Coming over you

It was still early but she was so tired after what happened with Inuyasha so she fell asleep with Inuyasha on her mind.

_(Stranded Stranded)So baby come back to me  
(Stranded Stranded)So baby come back to me_

Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded

**Hey guys this is the end of the 1st chapter I would really appreciate if I would get some reviews. PLS R&R hope you liked it**

**Translation: Baka- idiot/moron**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm back and here's chapter 2 for REAL**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the song **

**Hope you like it**

**Pls R&R**

**All I Ever Wanted**

Kagome had woken up at 8 pm. She groaned and went down to the kitchen to eat something.

When she entered the kitchen surprisingly her oka-san wasn't there nor her ojii-san or otouto. She shrugged 'maybe they went out' she thought.

She got some ramen and when it was heated enough she put in a bowl and saw a note on the fridge.

It was a note from her mother

**Dear Kagome.**

**Gramps, Souta and I are at Souta's soccer game.**

**I didn't want to wake you up 'cause you had a rough day. **

**Oh and honey try and give him another chance.**

**Love you,**

**Mom.**

After she read the note she left to the living room to see some tv. She switched it on Mtv and a song of bass hunter came up

_All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see_

'Why can't you see Inuyasha that I love you' she thought

_All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me_

'All I want is to make you mine, is that too much?'

_All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me_

'It's true all I ever wanted was you and me, Inuyasha'

_I'm so alone  
here on my own  
and I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be  
a part of you  
think of all things we could do_

'I'm all alone here on my own wanting to be a part of you'

_and everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
you are the one, you're in my eyes  
all I ever wanted in my life_

'Everyday you're in my head, I want you in my bed' she blushed at the thought. 'All I wanted in my life is you, Inuyasha'

_All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me_

All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

_(are you ready)_

'I want to see you smiling'

_all I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted was you and me  
_

'I know that I love you but do you?' she sighed at the thought.

_  
You're all I ever wanted_

She pushed the thought away switched the tv and went in her room to find her pack back.

When she entered the room she tried to find it but no such luck, then she remembered that she had left it in the feudal era where she and Inuyasha had fought.

'Oh no now I have to go back' she thought.

"Just great, I have to see him again" She went to the well and jumped. It glow pink/violet with a bit of blue and in a second the light was out. She looked up and instead of the rooftop she a clear night sky.

Kagome after getting out of the well began walking towards Kaede's hut. When she pushed the mat she saw her friends sleeping, Sango was sleeping near the end of the hut clutching her hiraikostu and Miroku was near her his hand itching towards Sango while Shippo was sleeping in her sleeping bed.

She found the pack back near the door, grabbing the bag and left the hut.

On the way she was thinking about everything that happened and didn't see who she bumped into "I'm sor…" she looked up "Oh it's you" he was looking at her in surprise.

She quickly got up grabbed t he bag again and began walking hoping he would leave her alone. But no such luck, in no time he was in front of her "I'm sorry Kagome"

She didn't look at him and tried to pass him but he grabbed her arm "Let go, Inuyasha" she said with a cold voice.

He didn't budge "I didn't mean to say those words to you"

"But you did, now let go"

"Please Kagome" he pleaded

"I don't care anymore you've hurt me enough" she replied

It hurt him. He knew it was true but still it hurt him. He wanted to let go of her so she wouldn't get hurt anymore by him but at the same time he needed and wanted her. He couldn't let go of her. He knew it was selfish of him because he wanted her all for himself and no one else.

'I love this girl' he shook his head 'no woman' She had grown into a woman and he didn't even see it that much.

"I know" Inuyasha replied with a hurt voice. Still he didn't let go of her arm.

"But I can't let you go" she stiffened 'What does he mean he can't let go of me' she thought

"Of course you can"

"No I won't let you go. I need you, I want you Kagome" He said in a soft voice. She was shocked to hear him say that 'He doesn't mean it, get a grip Kagome' then got angry.

"You **JERK **you need me so you can have the jewel shards and you want me because I look like Kikyo. You can go to her she'll help you find the jewel shads and have a happy life with her" and she got out of his grip.

"It's not true, I need you 'cause when you're not near me I can't breath, when I touch I feel alive and when I hear your voice my hearts jumps with joy" she stopped walking but didn't turn around.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I want you because I can't get you out of my mind, thoughts and heart" he turned her around so he could look in her eyes.

"Kagome I know you think I'm still in love with Kikyo but I'm not. I realized that I had never loved her, I thought I was in love with her because we both were lonely and I had a friend I wasn't an outcast anymore. I had found someone who accepted me at least a part of me. But then everything happened and I met you, you thought me how to trust and how to love. I thanked Kami every day that you're still with me after all the shit that I did to you. I know I fucked pretty much and I'm sorry for hurting you, I never had that intention but I'm learning to live my new life with friends and someone who loves me for **me **and not what I am not. You had accepted me for **who I am** I had never met someone like you only my mother. I love you Kagome, **I do**"

Ok here's the end of this chapter, next chapter is going to be the last.

**Translation:**

**Oka-san- mom**

**Ojii-san-gramps**

**Otouto-little brother**

Hope u liked the chapter

Please R&R I'm still new at this.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys here's the last chapter of this story

Ok guys here's the last chapter of this story.

**WARNING:** There's a lemon in this story so you're warned.

Hope it's the ending you've wanted.

R&R 

**New Life, New Beginning.**

Kagome was shocked, she was sure that she was dreaming 'this can't be true' she thought.

"Pinch me" He frowned he sure as hell wasn't excepting this, she said pinch me, he was excepting something even a rejection that he was always afraid of that, that Kagome would say he wasn't worth the trouble.

"What? Pinch you? Are you crazy?"

"No, pinch me so I would know if this is a dream, maybe I'm still dreaming" she mumbled, he smiled. "It's not a dream, it's true. I love you Kagome, **only you**"

"I… **I love you** too" She hugged him tight. "You don't know how long I was waiting for you to say that" He hugged her tighter "I know, but I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me, a hanyou"

"Baka, I love you **as you are**, I don't care of you're a demon or human or a hanyou, I love you as you are, don't you dare to forget that" She whispered and rubbed his ear.

He purred, she squealed "I just love your ears, they're so soft and kawaii" he smiled a true Inuyasha smile.

He kissed her hard with passion and she kissed him back with equal passion as his. He nibbled and bit softly her bottom lip so he could have access in her mouth. She parted her lips and he entered his tongue to meet hers. She moaned, they bought fought for dominance eventually Inuyasha won their little battle.

They parted because they were both out of breath. He touched her forehead with his and both smiled.

"Kagome wou… would you be my mate?"

"I…" she was shocked.

"I want you to be the only woman I love and cherish, I want to have pups with you, to be the mother of my pups and to live my life with you forever"

She jumped on him and tackled him on the ground while kissing him all over his face, he laughed "I'll take that as a yes"

"I… Yes. **YES**, yes. A billion time yes. I'll be your mate Inuyasha"

She looked at him, under her and quickly captured Inuyasha's mouth with hers. The kiss was passionate, needy and heated. When Inuyasha pulled away, they were both breathing heavily and trough his half lidded eyes he could see passion caring, lust but most importantly love for **him** in her eyes.

"Hey dog-boy, how we mate?" He growled at her nick-name for him but then smiled. "Well I have to bite you here" he put a finger on her neck and shoulder met and she shivered not because she was cold, oh no she felt an amazing pleasure.

He grinned when he felt her shiver; with a husky low voice she said "Then what?" His grin got bigger and whispered with a husky voice in her ear " Then I'll make **love to you** and will be bond forever" she moaned lowly.

He could smell her arousal, he groaned she smelled beautiful he couldn't take enough of her scent and when they'll mate she'll have his scent on her so any demon will know that she's **his **and **only HIS**. Inuyasha couldn't wait o mate with her.

She could feel his arousal and she laughed "Oh lover-boy you can't wait" He chuckled "Who would want to wait to mate with someone so beautiful and pure hearted as you, babe" he replied with a husky voice.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, he panicked "Don't cry Kagome, I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" She laughed

"No, of course not it's just was the sweetest thing you said to me" He chuckled "Oh that will not be the only sweetest thing I'll say to you"

"Oh before I forget when we'll mate, we dog-demons mate for life and you'll have some of my powers, you could say." She looked a bit confused "You'll heal faster, you'll faster, you'll have more stamina, you'll see farther. You'll smell more things better and you'll age just like me. If you don't want to mate with…"

Kagome didn't let him finish, she kissed him passionately when they couldn't breathe anymore they tore apart breathing hard.

"You baka, I love you and no matter what I'll always will want to be your mate" she smiled looking at him. He smiled his rare genuine smile. He kissed her and nibbled her bottom lip to enter her mouth, he smiled when he heard her gasp and took the opportunity to get his tongue in her mouth to play with hers. He tasted her mouth full without leaving out anything, she moaned and he smirked and then stopped.

He looked at her in the eyes, he could see hope, love and lust in her eyes.

"Let's mate now" he looked at her shocked

"What? We're outside anyone could see us and…"

"So I waited three years for this, I even had fantasies about us, I want you now, I want to make love to you now, I don't want to wait anymore" She looked at him seriously and he could hear her voice pleading him to.

He nodded, smiled, and grabbed her bridal style and run for a few minutes then he stopped. She looked around, it was so beautiful there was a cave and in a few feet away there was a spring, a round the spring there were trees and flowers and even some butterfly. He entered with her in his arms, the cave had some lights so they weren't in the dark.

He put Kagome on her feet then took of his haori and out it on the ground then put Kagome on it, she smiled hew was worried that she'll be hurt on the ground at a time like this 'I so love this guy' she thought.

Amber eyes met chocolate brown eyes and both smiled "Make love to me, Inuyasha" she whispered to him, he heard as if she said it out loud. He smiled at her "I love you Kagome and I'll be the perfect mate for you, I promise"

**WARNING!! LEMON!**

She kissed him hard and he gasped, she took the opportunity and entered her tongue in his mouth. She played with his tongue then she began to nibble her way to his neck, he growled and she goggled. She looked at him her eyes bright with happiness and rubbed his ear, he moaned and put his head between her shoulder and neck.

"Kagome" he groaned

Then he kissed her with all he could and after a bit he begun to nibble her neck, he's hand went under her shirt and he felt her oft skin and then his hands brushed against her breasts and he touched, she moaned.

He took her shirt off and looked at her breasts but there was another garment, he looked confused "What the fuck is that?' he pointed to her bra. She laughed "It's called a bra, so it could support my breasts"

"Whatever that's going to leave anyway" Kagome looked a bit confused

"What?" was all she could say. Inuyasha ripped the bra of, Kagome squealed and screamed "Inuyasha there are other ways to open my bra" He shrugged his shoulders, bent down and kissed her breast.

She moaned "Inuyasha" He grinned and took her hard nipple in his mouth, while he sucked her nipple he messaged her other breast after a bit he turned to the one he was massaging and sucked on that one.

She continued to moan his name and arch her breast more in his face. Then he stopped, she groaned in frustration "Inuyasha!"

He kissed her stomach and then went to her most intimate pat, he kissed her womanhood. She groaned 'oh yea' she thought.

She opened her legs for better access. He licked her pussy and she moaned loudly his name. He groaned 'She's so wet but I'm going to make her wetter' he thought.

He entered a finger in her and she gasped. Then he entered another finger and begun to speed a bit more careful of his claws. She screamed his name when he brought her to the edge, while she came out of her high he ate her out.

He looked at her, she was breathing hard and was shacking from her orgasm, she was blushing and her hair was sticking out from every direction but to him she never looked so beautiful then now.

"You're beautiful" he voiced his thoughts. She looked at him and smiled then she frowned, he noticed her change and confused asked "What?"

She looked at him "You're still fully clothed while I'm naked, no fair" she pouted, then smiled "But I can arrange that".

Before he could blink she was on top of him, smirking at him. He gulped, she began to remove his clothes while kissing him. After she took off all of his clothes, she looked at him then looked down he was hard as a rock. She smiled and grabbed his manhood, he gasped and groaned her name.

She began running her hand up and down slowly, applying pressure. "Kagome..." he moaned out. She continued to apply pressure and he hissed when he felt her hand on him like that. She looked up at Inuyasha to see his face-look with pleasure and some tint red on his cheeks.

She smirked when she noticed what kind of power had on him. She took him in her mouth, "Kagome" he groaned out when he felt her warm mouth around him. Kagome just smirked and continued.

After a while Inuyasha's breathing sped up and he rocked his hip to meet her. Kagome felt he was coming closer and continued, she wanted to taste him like he tasted her. "Kag… Kagome" he started but ended up with a loud howl as he came hard in her mouth, she took everything he had. 'Hmm. He tasted good, god Inuyasha she thought.

After he came back on earth she kissed him hard and he groaned, he could feel he was getting hard again. In no second he was on top of her, she gasped in surprise and he grinned. "Kagome your sure? This is going to be forever, you know"

She looked at him and smiled "A billion time, yes Inuyasha"

"This going to hurt" she nodded

"No pain, no gain, right" he smiled at her 'God how can she do it when she knows I'm going to hurt her'

"I'm sorry" he whispered and entered her slowly. He hissed she was so tight and wet, when he felt her barrier he entered in a fast stroke to try and less in the pain, she screamed in pain, some tears fell down her face.

He kissed her tears and whispered non sense words. He began moving slowly in and out until Kagome moaned out "Inuyasha please, faster, harder".

He did as she asked after a while he felt her walls tighten around him and he sped up some more until she screamed his name, they came exactly at the same time and he bit her neck. Then he fell on top of her breathing both hard. He looked up at her neck and licked and soothed her mark then he looked at it and saw his mark it was a crescent moon and his symbol, he smiled.

He pulled out of her and turned on the grass and out her on top of him, then took his haori and put it on them to be covered and to not feel cold.

**END OF LEMON!**

Inuyasha looked down at his mate and smiled "I love you, Kagome" he whispered in her ear and she groaned.

"I love you too, Inuyasha"

And they fell in a slumber of sleep, tomorrow and after tomorrow and after every day they'll be ready to take out whatever comes their way 'cause they'll always have each other.

Woo-hoo I finally did it! I think this was my first long chap.

So I hope you like how it ends. This was my 1st lemon, guys you've been warned in the beginning. Please R&R


End file.
